ODEMH
ODEMH (Shortened version of "Only Disturbing Effect In Most Haunted") is a one-time effect from the paranormal investigation show Most Haunted. It appears as a fighter in Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em. Entrance Haunting ODEMH comes out of a TV and haunts the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Window Anomaly ODEHM casts a window that, when hit, sucks the damage of the move. It can take the damage of more than one move (up to 100%) then, when given a command, release the stored amount in a short-range blow. The window doesn't take damage from special attacks, but it can still block them all besides side specials. At low damage, summoning it can save ODEMH from a potentially lethal blow. Move Origin One episode of Most Haunted had the crew come across windows which showed weird people-shaped beings outside them in the Infra-red view. Side B - Temperature Heist ODEMH fires an anomaly with unpredicatble patterns that has two separate effects. The first one is Hot Blast, which harms opponents when hit and makes them all slippery. The other one is Cold Blast, which freezes opponents for a few rather than do harm. The anomaly also makes traps and items float, but otherwise doesn't really change their effect in any way, shape, or form. Move Origin In a newer episode a puff-like ghost flies down the hallway very quickly. Also the move references constant temperature changes hosts detect during the show's ghost hunts. Up B - Vanishing Mystery ODEMH becomes a speck of ghost light, technically vanishing and making it hard to see. If ODEHM passes through another player as a ghost light, the opponent, the opponent is harmed. If ODEHM turns into a ghost light as it falls, it automatically recovers ODEHM onto the stage, regardless of damage. This can be broken by very powerful moves like Hogan's leg drops and ground pounds. Move Origin In one episode, Yvette notices strange blinking lights near furniture. Down B - Door Anomaly ODEHM casts a door, which is monroe of a setup trap unlike Window Anomaly. If opponents walk into the door, they get bumped away. If ODEHM hits an opponent into it, they're stuck, allowing for ODEHM to suck-up health from them. The door also functions against ODEHM if one slams it on the anomaly, making it "give out" healing energy. The door fades away after 8 seconds, ending the vampire act automatically. Wait 40 seconds to cast another door. Move Origin In the Mains Hall episode (where ODEMH also comes) medium David Wells leans on an old door which makes him emotional. Final Smash - Lights Out? ODEHM makes the lights dim to complete darkness then swoops across the pitch-black screen, causing up to 2 opponents to explode in a ghostly mist. While ODEHM very quickly swoops-across the screen, transparent upside-down images of the doomed opponents' faces can be seen on ODEHM. KOSFX KOSFX: *bell toll* Taunts Up: *spins around in the shape of a clover* Sd: *reads "Cero Miedo"* Dn: *makes a face and lets out muffled laugh* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *heads back into the TV* 2. Ciaran O'Keeffe: "My first reaction was that it could be cobwebs." *screams after ODEMH passes through* 3. Yvette Fielding: "Until next time, sleep tight." Failure/Clap: Staticy mess Standard Attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Attacks with the tip of its top. * Dash attack - Turns into a spider and crawls forward. * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - The Warwick Hall Priest appears in front of ODEMH and attacks the opponent. * Up smash - Turns into a cannon and launches a puff of smoke at the opponent. * Down smash - An image of David Wells appears and slowly moves forward in a short distance from ODEMH, dealing damage to the opponent who touches it. Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward Throw - *Up Throw - *Back Throw - *Down Throw - Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Playable Character Category:Cults Category:Most Haunted Category:UnHuman Category:Ghosts Category:00's Category:Unknown Gender Category:British Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Glass Cannon Category:Neutral Category:Unknown Age Category:Camper